This invention relates generally to carriage stops for lathes, and more particularly to such carriage stops which are selectively positionable to provide a plurality of different stop positions for lathe carriages.
There have been prior art proposals for selectively positionable carriage stops for lathes. These, however, in the main have relied on a rotatable spindle carrying adjustable stop screws therein which stop screws are positionable directly in the path of the lathe carriage with the ends of each screw abutting directly against the carriage. The spindle is rotated to present the desired adjusted screw in the path of the carriage. This type of arrangement has several disadvantages, the chief of which is the tendency of the screws to become bent and thus difficult to position for accurately limiting the exact position of carriage stop. Further, the position of this device on the lathe always had to provide for clearance of the unused screws with respect to the carriage so that unintended screws would not prematurely abutt the carriage. Further, with this type of device there were a plurality of stop surfaces abutting against the carriage, each stop surface being defined by the end of a screw, and this introduced the possibility of variation of stop locations.